


I hate this night || Seungyoon one shot

by MoMyMiddleName



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: Bath, F/M, Loneliness, Love, Nights - Freeform, One Shot, Relationship(s), Undecided Relationship(s), baby baby, exit:e, kpop, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMyMiddleName/pseuds/MoMyMiddleName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can this loneliness be cured?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate this night || Seungyoon one shot

"I felt so lost and lonely, walking all by myself this late. Thank you for meeting me."

"It's no problem." He had a warm jacket and a beanie on to protect him from the cold winter weather. His cheeks were rosy after walking to get me. He handed me the extra coat that he had carried with him. I thanked him with a smile.

I slowly took my hand out of my pocket and slid it into his, where his hand was also resting. I entwined my fingers with his. Once I had done this, he tightened his grip without a word or even a look. He looked tired. He probably had a long day.

"Sorry," I spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

"No need." He squeezed my hand lightly. "Are you feeling alright?" A hint of concern showed in his voice.

"Mmh," I said relaxed and, out of habit, I leant on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and leant his head on mine. We walked to my flat like this, not saying much. I was hoping to sober up as we walked.

"Thanks again." I fiddled with my keys in front of my door.

"It's no problem," he repeated as I finally opened the door. We walked up the stairs and into my flat. He stood by the door for a second, hesitating before he entered. I leant up against the wall and watched him as he took off his shoes and jacket. I was hoping he would stay for a while. I slid slowly across the floor to him and gently placed my arms around his neck.

"Do you have schedule tomorrow?" I looked up into his eyes that were looking down into mine. He was so beautiful like this. So serious, yet so caring.

"No, nothing." He sounded less annoyed now and more relaxed.

"Then stay." My eyes and voice revealed the desperation I was feeling. I needed him here. I was still a little too drunk to be alone. "Just stay," I whispered and held eye contact.

"I'll stay," Seungyoon said after a short pause. I pressed my lips very gently to his cheek and he slid his arms slowly around my waist. "Do you need anything? A bath?" He caressed my lower back with his thumbs. He knew that caressing my back and warm baths were the two things that relaxed me the most.

"Okay." I nodded once. I let go of him and followed him into my bathroom. He knew where everything was. He had been here so many times now that it was like his second home when he was not busy with band schedule. Sometimes getting away from the dorm was nice for him. A bit of peace. I had even given him a key after two months of whatever we were. He would sometimes come by unannounced and sit and read a book on the sofa for a couple of hours, then give me a quick peck on the lips and go back home. It was oddly nice. It worked for both of us. At other times, he would come by when he knew I was home and spend all his time with me. We would dance or I would make us tea and read him a few chapters of the book I was writing. On those days, he would almost never take his eyes off me. Those days were the best days. Those days everything felt right.

He turned on the water and felt his way to the best temperature. He added bath soap. As he did this, I started to undress. Seungyoon sat on the edge of the tub calmly, watching me and making sure the tub was filled with just enough water. He was a perfectionist when it came to my baths. I had once asked him why this was. He had responded with an unusually heartfelt kiss.

"Done." I slid off my underwear. He sat down on a small stool I kept next to the bathtub for when he came around. He would watch me from there as I relaxed in the water until the bubbles were gone and the water had gone lukewarm. Once in a while, one of us would make a bad stool joke and we would cringe together. When Seungyoon's were extra awful, I blew a handful of bubbles in his face and shook my head at him. He would crack a small smile and chuckle, then fish my hand up from under the water and hold it tightly with both of his.

I sank myself down into the warm water. It was perfect as always. I got comfortable and let out a long sigh. The warm water cleared my head. He sat down on the stool and looked at me. I looked back at him. He still looked tired, but he seemed less tense now. He pulled up his sleeve and sent me another one of his small smiles. He trailed his fingers down my arm until he found my hand and pulled it up from the water. He held it tightly. It was unusual for him to do this so soon.

"I'm glad you called," he mumbled into my hand that he had just kissed. I squeezed his and smiled warmly. "I was lonely too." He looked at my hand as he said this.

"It's good to know I didn't just disturb your good night's sleep." He smiled at this and looked into my eyes. His look had changed again. He looked at me with fascination and love. This was my favourite look. It made me feel like I was all he cared about. We sat like this for a while until the water got too cold for my liking. I took a quick 30-second shower to get the remaining soap off.

"Do you want tea?" He stood with a towel in his hands as I stepped out. He wrapped it around me while I nodded my head yes. He put his hand in my wet hair and messed with it before turning to leave. I dried off, got dressed in my pyjamas and hurried into the kitchen.

He poured the boiling water into two mugs, where it was instantly coloured by the tea leaves at the bottom. I leant on the kitchen counter.

"I think I'm sober now." I watched him concentrate on pouring the hot water. He gave me a firm nod as to say 'Good to hear'. He took both cups and sat them down on the coffee table in the living room. I walked right behind him and sat down on the sofa next to him.

"I love your hair like this."

"Wet?" He nodded. "Thanks," I chuckled and slipped my hand into his hair. "I love yours too. Wet or dry." I wrapped a lock of it around my finger. He watched me closely as I played with his hair.

"I think..." He paused. "No never mind." He sighed.

"Tell me," I spoke softly. "I want to know what you are thinking." I was still deeply mesmerised by his hair and kept my hand in it and my eyes on it.

"I think that I might... Love you." This was the first time any of us had said that. We never discussed what we were or how we felt. We just felt it and let it happen. When he was home, it was like a relationship. In a way, it was the same when he was gone. I missed him like crazy, although I didn't tell anyone. I could find myself on the worst nights listening to 'Baby Baby' and dancing some sad dance around in my living room whilst hugging a pillow tightly. As he spoke my body urged for me to stop being quiet about it. I felt the biggest need to tell him everything. Everything I felt and thought, so I did.

"I- Me too. I love you too. You have no idea." I removed my hand from his hair and faced my whole body towards him. I told him about my lonely dancing sessions. He chuckled warmly and pulled me closer.

"That's quite a cute thought." He smiled and put his hands on my face. I leant in for the best kiss I had ever experienced.

_If these lips stay with me forever I will never feel loneliness again._


End file.
